The Geek And The Cheerleader
by Veos G17
Summary: Sora's went from nerd to slightly less of a nerd. Aqua and Lightning both want him but who will he choose? Also Riku and Ventus have their own girl troubles. Will these three boys of destiny high get the girls? Or is catastrophe waiting in the wings?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people who have decided to click on this story! I go by the name of Veos G17 here on , and this is one of my first fics here. I'm not sure if this is any good, but if you could take the time to read it that would be great. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Geek And The Cheerleader

Hey, my name is Sora Hikari, and I've just began my first year at destiny high. It's kind of scary there as I don't have any friends yet, and it seems that everyone else has already got into their little groups, leaving me to be by myself. I'm gonna be honest with you, I'm a huge geek. Always have been, always will be, and I think that that's one of the reasons why I don't have any friends. Social status is everything here at destiny high and no one would be caught dead with a geek like me.

As I wander the halls aimlessly I can't help but notice that all eyes are one me. That's a usual occurrence as it seems that I'm the subject of a lot of conversations around me. People like to laugh at the fact that I'm all alone and rumours are spreading around that I'm some sort of weirdo who spends all my free time being emo. I can see why people think that, I'm not the happiest person in the world right now so I guess I could come off as a bit of an emo.

As I continue to trudge down the hall, I spot him. Riku Dawn, the most popular guy in school and coincidentally my personal bully. He seems to pick on me whenever he can like he finds some sort of satisfaction in making me miserable on a daily basis. I try to turn around and leave before he sees me, but it was too late. Riku and his two lackeys Roxas and Terra were already making their way over to me.

Time for some backstory. Roxas, a first year who is always around Riku and Terra, is a complete douchebag. He used to be a nice guy but it seems that that was just a façade to get a girl called Namine who he liked to go out with him. It didn't work though, because she could tell what kind of person he really was, and when she rejected him, he joined up with Riku and Terra.

Terra, a third year who is the tall and quiet one is more physical the verbal. He gets frustrated really easily and is always ready to sock someone in the face just for getting on his bad side. Despite Riku being a year younger than he is, he still follows him around and does pretty much everything he tells him to do.

Finally, there's Riku. The worst of the bunch. Riku didn't like me since day one and decided to make me his personal punching bag, taking any abuse from him. He has a girlfriend called Kairi who is one of the most popular girls in school. She's the type who thinks she's better than everybody else and only she matters. I'm pretty sure that she's dating Riku just for show though because she doesn't seem all that into their relationship.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand, three ferocious looking bully's were on their way over to me, grinning maniacally. It wasn't long before they reached me, and I prepared for my inevitable beating.

"Well, well, well. It seems that we're always bumping into each other Hikari, do you really want a beating that badly?" Riku taunted, folding his arms and glaring at me. Terra and Roxas followed suit and began giving me the evil eyes as well, making me feel extremely uncomfortable.

I think I forgot to mention this earlier, but I have scohopphobia, a phobia of being stared at by many people, and right now I have everyone in the surrounding area's eves locked onto me. I gulped an began to sweat profusely, my heartbeat increased and I was breathing heavily. I couldn't take this, but I had no choice. If I tried to run they would just beat me up twice as hard when they catch me.

I closed my eyes and waited. I heard footsteps approaching me, and then a fist connected to my stomach, winding me. I was knocked to the ground in just one blow, and I wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon. I opened my eyes to see Riku looming over me smiling, getting ready to hit me again.

Just before he raised his fist for a second time, I heard the voice of an angel. She shouted the word stop and I could hear her running over to me. "Leave the kid alone, jerks!" She yelled as she stood in front of me. I couldn't believe it. No one has ever stood up for me before, but now there's the most popular girl of the school, and head of the cheerleading squad, Aqua defending me.

Aqua was a third year like Terra, and the school idolised her. Her grades were great, she was the head cheerleader and was also extremely beautiful. I stared up in awe as I watched her lecturing the trio about how what they were doing was wrong, and even they were taken aback by it. Terra, who had a crush on Aqua for a long time left first, with Roxas not far behind him. Riku just continued to listen to Aqua with a shocked expression on his face.

When Aqua finished, his expression changed from shock, to a cocky smirk. He walked closer to Aqua, closing the gap between them. He then proceeded to hit on her, even though he already had a girlfriend, saying things like 'Hey baby, want to go on a date?' and other things like that. Of course, she flat out rejected him, which just made him want her more. He then grabbed her chin and leaned towards her, trying to force a kiss onto her. Without even thinking my instincts kicked in, and in a swift movement, I got up and hit Riku as hard as I could in the face, sending him flying.

Everyone was speechless. Even Aqua. The nerdy kid just punched the most popular guy in school right in the face. Riku got up and looked at me, the saying "You're dead, Hikari".

My life is officially over.

* * *

**Hey guys, me again. Thanks for reading this! If you liked it or want more, please review, and if you didn't then be sure to give me some constructive criticism in review form if you have time. Hopefully I'll see you all in chapter 2. Peace out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2 of The Geek And The Cheerleader! Two chapters in one day really takes it out of you, but I'm pretty satisfied with this one. Hope you enjoy it and please review!**

* * *

The Geek And The Cheerleader - Chapter 2 

I'm running now, as far away as I can. Riku isn't far behind and is gaining on me quickly, with a murderous expression still plastered on his face. I don't know where I'm going really so I guess I'll just keep running until I lose him, or until he catches me, which is not a possibility I want to consider.

With Riku trying to kill me and everyone nearby staring at me, I just want to get the heck out of this school and run home. Of course I couldn't do that, because if I did I would miss final period, and more rumours about me would probably spread.

I knew that there was only one thing I could do to get this maniac off my tail. I'm not proud about it, but I did it anyway. I ran towards a group of girls which consisted of Olette, Namine and Kairi. When I got close enough I shouted "Hey Kairi, your boyfriend just tried to kiss Aqua!" and then continued running.

It took only a few moments before I heard her shout "Riku! Get over here NOW!" and I grinned while thinking of the stupid expression that would be on Riku's face. I looked behind me and saw that Riku was no longer chasing me, and was now arguing with Kairi. Whatever punishment he got, he deserved.

I reached my next class with a few minutes to spare and took a seat while trying to catch my breath. It wasn't long until the bell rang, and the class began. Usually, art class makes me feel so calm as I can express myself however I like, but today I wasn't so calm. Throughout the whole lesson all I could think about is what Riku was going to do to me if he found me, and how long it would take me to get out of hospital.

While being deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice someone approach me from behind, and put their hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned to see Roxas's older brother, Ventus standing behind me. I began to panic. If this guy was as nearly as bad as his brother, then I'm in big trouble. To my surprise, he smiled at me and said "It's good" while gesturing to my artwork. All I could manage to say in response what a stuttered "Th-thank you".

"My name's Ventus, what's yours?" He asked in a friendly way. Why is he talking to me? Doesn't he know who I am or the rumours being spread about me at the moment? "Sora" I replied, turning back to my piece. I waited for him to leave, but he didn't. After a few minutes I turned around again and asked him if there was something he wanted. "I was just wondering if you wanted to be friends?" He said this with a goofy grin on his face.

I couldn't believe this. First, someone actually talks to me, and then he wants to be friends with me? It must just be a joke. Someone probably put him up to it. "What's the catch?" I inquired suspiciously, waiting for him to just tell me that it was all a joke. He smiled and said that there was no catch. I couldn't trust this guy. I wanted to, I desperately wanted a friend, but this wasn't the first time something like this happened.

A while ago, a guy named Hayner came up to me and asked to be friends just like Ventus did, but it turned out just to be a prank and I was left feeling betrayed and more alone than ever. I got up and looed at Ventus. "Thanks for the offer, but I have to decline." I said with no tone in my voice whatsoever and left the room. It was pretty much the end of the lesson anyway, so who cares if I left a few minutes early? Plus, I needed a head start to get out of school before Riku does.

For some reason, I felt bad for what I said to Ventus, and almost regretted it. But then I remembered Hayner and realised that it was all for the best, and that I was just saving myself from another betrayal. As I was on my way out of school, I noticed that Aqua was standing near the gates as if she was waiting for someone. As I walked past her I heard her shout "Wait!" and she began running over to me.

This can't be happening. This definitely can't be happening. The most popular girl in school is talking to me. I tried to play it cool and said "Hey, what's up?" which is very unlike me.

"Thank you for what you did earlier on, it was very brave of you." She said while smiling at me. Why is she thanking me? She was the one who stood up for me in the first place. "It was no big deal." I muttered, feeling embarrassed as my face began to redden. She then said something that surprised me beyond words could explain.

Aqua, the beautiful, smart and all around nice person, just asked me, a normal looking, averaged graded loner to walk home together. All I could say in response, was a surprised "Yes".

This is really awkward. Neither of us are saying anything to each other. Why did she ask me to walk home with her anyway? She probably doesn't even know my name anyway. Suddenly, the silence was broken by Aqua saying "So... your name is Sora, right?" I could see her blush as she said this. I wonder why. Still, I couldn't believe that she knew who I was, or even bothered to remember for that matter.

"Yeah, it is." I whispered in response, losing all confidence that I had previously summed up. Who could blame me though, talking to the most beautiful girl in school is really nerve racking. We walked in silence the rest of the way home until we reached Aqua's house. It was a nice looking place, her parents must be rich.

Just as I was about to continue walking I was stopped by Aqua grabbing my wrist, and then kissing me on the cheek. My eyes widened and my face turned red as a tomato. "Thanks again for today, I'll see you tomorrow Sora." She said, and then walked into her house, leaving me outside with my hand on my cheek looking like a complete idiot.

As I continued walking to my house, I thought that nothing could ruin this moment. Until I saw Riku, Roxas and Terra all waiting for me up ahead.

They looked angry.

I better write my will.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, also thanks to LightMusic22, User 627 and Keyblade Master Mathias for reviewing. If you liked it and want more, please review. Also feel free to criticise in any way. I'll make sure to improve the story accordingly. Hope to see you all in chapter 3. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, I finally wrote chapter 3. It took me longer than expected to write because my computer crashed and I didn't save my document... But I'm pretty happy how this chapter turned out. Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

The Geek And The Cheerleader - Chapter 3

I have terrible luck.

Why is this happening?

That was the kind of things I was thinking as three angry looking bullies made their way over to me, slowly, as if they were giving me time to panic before they reached me. I took a few steps back, and contemplated running. It's no good. Roxas is way faster than me, he'd catch me almost instantly. "Hey Hikari, how's it going?" Riku asked condescendingly. I really, really hate that guy. Fighting him wasn't a good idea at all, there were three of them and only one of me. I'm so screwed.

Terra and Roxas hung back while Riku walked closer to me. I could really use some help right now. Someone? Anyone? I'm not picky or anything I'll take what I can get, so someone please help me out here. Of course no one came. Why would anyone? I clenched my fist. If I'm going down I might as well down fighting. This was probably the fact that Aqua kissed me on the cheek not long ago, which was now clouding my judgement. I would never usually try to start a fight unless there was a good reason, and this was a good a reason as any.

Before Riku finished my slow walk up to me, I ran past him, leaving him surprised by my sudden action. Roxas and Terra were the same. It was like Terra didn't even see me coming as I threw a punch in his stomach as hard as I could which sent him to the ground. I'm stronger then I look you know. Before he could even react, my fist connected to Roxas's face which was the thing that he cherished the most. Payback was a real bi*ch.

Of course my courageous attempt was short lived as Riku knocked me down, and began throwing punches at me. Damn this hurts. Oh well, it was worth it I guess. After a while Terra and Roxas both got up and joined in, seriously hurting me. Cowards. All they do is hid behind Riku and hit someone while they're down.

I couldn't take much more. My consciousness was beginning to fade, but I tried my best to hold on. In the end it was futile as a hard punch to the chest knocked me out.

I dreamt that I was with Aqua and we were going on a date and having fun together. Sadly that would never be a reality. She'll probably forget about me soon anyway...

As I woke up I noticed that I was in my room and not on the cold, hard ground that I remember passing out on. I slowly got up, trying to ignore my body which was aching all over. I noticed that I wasn't alone, but it took a few moments for my eyes to adjust.

Sitting across from me was Aqua. Seems legit. I rubbed my eyes a few times but the image of Aqua still remained. She smiled and said "Hello" to me. Why the heck is she in my room!? I mean, I'm not complaining, but why? "U-um hey Aqua. Not trying to sound rude or anything, but why are you in my room?" As I said this I suddenly became aware that a girl was in my room. Not just any girl either, but Aqua who was a whole two years older that me (and way, waaaaaay out of my league might I add) was sitting right in front of me.

"I just came to visit you, I heard in school that you got in a fight and was badly hurt." Wait, she heard in school? Just how long was I asleep!? And also, how did she know where I lived? "Also, you'll be glad to know that Terra and Roxas are suspended for quite along time considering that they beat you up and even broke your leg." Broke my leg? This was news to me. I pulled off my bead covers and saw that my leg, was in fact in a cast, and I couldn't move it.

"I noticed that you said just Terra and Roxas are suspended, what about Riku?" I asked wondering why the biggest jerk of them all didn't get his fair punishment as well. "Terra and Roxas took all the blame themselves, and as there was no way to prove that Riku was involved, he was let off." Well if that isn't a total man crush on Terra and Roxas's part then I don't know what is. "Um, I have one last question... how long was I sleeping?" I was hoping that she didn't say that I was in a coma or something, and that I was asleep for weeks. That would be really cheesy. I'm looking at you writer. Don't do it. Just don't.

"Not too long, you just missed a day of school. Also your mother told me that you wouldn't be going back for a few days. But don't worry, I'll come visit you every day after school." She said, with a smile that made me blush. I barely even know the girl, so why is she going to visit me? It's not like we're friends or anything. "Anyway, it's getting late so I'll be heading off now. See you tomorrow Sora." And with that, she picked up her bag and left, leaving me with more questions that answers. Aww, who cares. I shouldn't be focusing on that right now. A beautiful girl just told me that she is going to be coming over to my house every day this week. I would get up and do a victory dance of some sort, but the leg problem kinda prohibits me of that for a while.

Whatever, I guess everything didn't turn out so bad. I got revenge on my bullies, had two out of three of them suspended, and I got Aqua coming over too see me. Breaking my leg pales in comparison to the good things that came out of the whole ordeal, so I'm not gonna stress the details. For now I'm just gonna eat, 'cause I'm freaking starving!

One problem though.

How do I get downstairs!?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and favourite this story. It means a lot to me and it gives me the will to keep on writing! Also I'd just like to say that I'm planning on updating this story once a day. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but with schoolwork piling up I just don't have the time to write a lot. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you guys in chapter 4 which I shall write tomorrow. For now though, I shall sleep! Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I almost didn't write this chapter today as I spend a lot of time studying for my English GCSE creative writing thingy that I'm doing tomorrow, but I managed to write a chapter. It isn't very good but I promise things will pick up in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Geek And The Cheerleader - Chapter 4

It's been four days since I broke my leg, and Aqua has come over my house to visit me every day. I'm still not used to the crutches I was given, but I'm beginning to get that hang of it. I'm hoping that Riku will lay off me for a while, considering that there's no one left to take the fall for him with Terra and Roxas still suspended. Did I mention that I'm still feeling extremely smug about that? Anyway, I'm planning on avoiding Aqua for a while because I'm still not sure if I'm ready to be friends with someone again. It may sound stupid, but when I lost my only friend, that was the worst that I'd ever felt in my entire life.

Walking to school was a hassle, it took a lot longer than it usually did and I fell over a few times. When I finally got through the gates I noticed Aqua talking to a few of her friends and made sure she didn't notice me. When walking through the hallways, I saw people looking at me, or more specifically my leg, and muttering things to each other. Are these people's lives just that sad that they feel the need to spread rumours?

Anyway, I limed on to my first class, and as luck would have it I came face to face with Riku. Three minutes. Three minutes was all it took to run into him!? Damn I'm unlucky. I braced myself for the worst. Even though everyone knows that you should never hurt a guy with broken leg (I hope) I'd bet that Riku would stoop that low.

I waited for a punch or a kick, but nothing came. Instead Riku said something which left me stunned. It was barely audible, but I swear I heard him mutter "Sorry about your leg". What? Did he seriously just say that? As soon as he said it he walked on past me looking...lonely? Oh, I see. Terra and Roxas must be his only friends. I never game it much thought, but I guess he'll be alone for a while. Like me, except my being alone isn't temporary like his.

Still, for some reason I feel a little bad for him. I wonder why. Moving on, first period is gonna start soon so I'd better hurry up. While waiting outside alone for the class to start, Ventus came up to me and asked me how my leg was. I thought I told him that I'm not going to be his friend, so why is he being so persistent. "It's fine". I said in a sharp tone, hoping he would just leave me alone. He didn't. He kept on telling me about what I missed while I was gone like friends would do. I have nothing against the guy, but I just want to be alone. Like I've always been. How it's supposed to be. Soon enough, the bell rang and he had to go to his first class. "See you later Sora, and you're welcome by the way". What did he mean by that? Before I could ask him, he called out, "who did you think found you and carried you home?" He smiled. Him? Why did he do that? Because we're friends? We're not though. At least I don't think so.

When second period ended it was time for break, so I headed to my secret place which no one else knew about. It was a perfect place I spent my free time at, on the rooftop of the old building which isn't being used anymore, so no one comes there. I always think about stuff up here, which is what I'm doing now. It's a good thing I haven't ran into Aqua today at least, she's the last person I want to see, whenever she's around me I can't help but want to spend more time with her, but I shouldn't. It would be bad for her image to be seen with me, so it's for the best if I don't see her.

On the way to my 4th class of the day, I realised that I would have to travel up 3 flights of stairs, which wouldn't be easy. Damn you lack of disabled access points! Okay, so far I've made it up one flight of stairs. Only two more to go :'(

Half way up the second flight, I slipped. It seemed like everything was going in slow - motion as I fell. I bet hitting the ground is really gonna hurt. Before I hit the ground, someone grabbed me, stopping my fall. I turned to see my saviour, only for my eyes to be met with Riku. Seriously, what is up with this guy today? First he apologises to me, and then he saves me from falling. "Oh, um...thanks". I said while avoiding eye contact with Riku. I was about to continue struggling up the stairs, but he put my arm over his shoulder and began to help me walk up. When we reached the top I asked him why he helped me. "Because I realised that what I was doing was wrong, and I wanted to somehow make up the bad things I've done to you. So I was thinking...that maybe we could be friends or something".

Seriously? The guy who tormented me and mad my life a living hell since day one wants to be my friend. I don't buy it, but if I agree to be his 'friend' it may mean that he'll leave me alone from now on, which is all I want. "Um, okay" I replied, knowing that this was the easiest way to stop him from bullying me.

I have a feeling that I'm gonna regret it though.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, please review! I'll see you all in chapter 5. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a few days, I kinda had writers block. Anyway, here is chapter 5! Also if anyone has a good picture of theirs that they would like me to use for the story (As I don't have one for it yet) then make sure to sent me a link to it via review or PM. So with that said, enjoy!**

* * *

The Geek And The Cheerleader - Chapter 5 

I miss Aqua. I've been avoiding her for a week now, and I feel bad about it. A few times she saw me walking between classes and called out to me, but I just pretended that I didn't hear her, and walked away faster. Also, Ventus and Riku are now trying to talk to me which annoys me. They talk to me in different ways though, Ventus talks to me as if we were friends and Riku usually talks to me now and again when I past him.

As I sat down in English class, I looked out of the window like I always do, only to see Aqua and a bunch of other girls cheerleading. Man am I glad I sit at a window seat. As I silently observed what was going on outside like a normal, healthy, non - perverted (oh who am I kidding) 16 year old boy, I didn't notice the teacher call out my name multiple times to take attendance. Suddenly being taken out of my trance, I said the first thing that popped into my head. "I wasn't staring at the girls outside!" Remember what I said about the non - perverted thing? Well it was kinda a lie.

After everyone in the room had a good laugh at my expense, I sunk into my desk, trying to somehow disappear. See, this is why I don't like people. They laugh at you, betray your trust and lie to you. If you're by yourself, that will never happen. I looked out of the window once more, and I caught Aqua's eye. Great! Now she probably thinks I'm some sort of super perv! Way to go Sora! To my surprise she smiled and waved at me. I blushed and looked away, my attention now on class.

At lunch time, I saw Aqua running towards me. She's way faster than I am, so there's not point in running from her. Instead, I decided to hear what she had to say to me. When she caught up to me she was panting and breathing heavily, so I handed her my water bottle which she took, thanking me. When she caught her breath, she spoke to me. "Are you avoiding me?" She asked accusingly. Crap, she noticed.

"N-not at all!" I sheepishly laughed, obviously lying. As expected, she didn't buy it.

"Oh really?" She sarcastically said. "Then why is it that you've been ignoring me and running away from me whenever I try to talk to you?" I didn't really want to answer that question, she'd probably think I'm a weirdo if I told her the real reason, and not the reason that I kept convincing myself it was.

"I'm just busy. Yes! I'm really, really busy that's all!" I lied. I'm never busy. Hopefully she doesn't know that. She gave me an 'oh really? Well I don't buy it look' which made me shudder.

"Anyway, I wanted to know if you're busy after school." She stated. What did she want with me exactly? I don't have any plans, but I probably shouldn't say yes before asking her why she asked me.

"Why? Was there something you wanted?" I questioned.

She smiled. "I just wanted to spend some time with you, that's all." I blushed. She wanted to spend time with me after school? A girl did? But I don't know how to act properly around girls! I was going to decline, but something told me I should accept, so I did.

After school finished for the day, I met Aqua outside the school gates. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked sheepishly, as we began to walk together.

"I want to show you something." She replied simply, making me wonder where she was leading me.

After a while of walking, we stopped. We were at a nice looking spot, which overlooked the sea. She sat down so I joined her. Her gaze was focused on the sun, as if she was waiting for something. Suddenly she got up. "I'll be right back," she told me and ran off. When Aqua came back I noticed in her hands were two light - blue ice creams. She handed me one and smiled, turning around to look at the sun once again.

I took a bite of my ice cream. "It's salty...but sweet." I murmured, which made Aqua giggle. I turned to look at sun like Aqua was doing, and I was amazed. I saw the most beautiful sunset, a purple sky filled with a mixture of yellow and orange. We both sat there eating our ice creams in silence, watching the sunset. I'm glad Aqua took me here. I've been feeling so stressed lately, but now I feel happy.

Once it got dark we began to walk home, Aqua talking about her family, her friends, her favourite colour, while I just listened. God she talks a lot. I took something out of my pocket and looked at it. It puzzled me ever since I got it. "Aqua, what does this mean?" I asked, while showing her my ice cream stick which had the words 'Winner' printed on it.

"It means that you get a free ice cream." She replied with a grin. Must be my lucky day. Aqua asks me out and then I get a free ice cream. Not a bad day's work if I do say so myself. Once we reached Aqua's house we said goodbye and parted. On the way home I thought about Ventus and Riku. Spending time with Aqua today made me wonder if I should give them a chance. Maybe I'll be happier if I do, I mean, not everyone is like Hayner. Maybe the could be true friends, there's only one way for me to tell. I guess I'll be their friends...

Oh, and my leg's fine now thanks for asking.

Oh wait, you didn't *pouts*.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think should happen next, if I like the idea I'll use it (and I'll make sure to give credit to the person who gave me the idea). I'll see you all in chapter 6. Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here is chapter 6! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and favourite, and also SpeechlessStripes who gave me a good idea for the story, and with it comes a new trio of characters. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Geek And The Cheerleader - Chapter 6

It's almost time for exams, so I decided to invite Ventus and Riku over to my house to study. Ventus excitedly said yes, and Riku just muttered a 'sure' in reply. Its been two days since I last talked to Aqua, she's been spending a lot of time with her friends, so I decided to make some friends of my own. At lunch I've been talking to Ventus, he does most of the talking though. We actually have a lot in common, we're both gamers, we both dislike Roxas, the list goes on. Hanging around Ventus is less of a hassle then I thought it would be.

Ventus even trusts me enough to tell me his biggest secrets, the biggest of which is that he has a huge crush on Namine. He said that he'll never tell her though because Roxas would probably kill him if he found out. There's also been rumours going around lately about Riku. Apparently he's been skipping school for no reason a few times a week. I wonder why. Anyway, English is my new favourite subject now. Turns out that my English lesson and cheerleading practise happen at the same time. I'm sure you can figure out why I love this subject now.

On the way to second period, I was talking to Ventus about Aqua. After I finished talking, he tried to tell me something, but by then we reached class. He said he'd tell me later, leaving me wondering what was so important. We had Math which annoyed me...I suck at maths soooooo badly. I mean, why do we have to learn so many random things that will never help us in life. When I'm older, I'll be a game designer. I've always loved games, so I want to make something that other people can enjoy.

Instead of paying attention to class (which I pretty much never do) I started to doodle a picture of me and Aqua. When I pretty much finished the picture, I felt it being yanked out of my hands by some unknown force. I looked up and saw my maths teacher. How cliché can this get!? I kept repeating the words 'please don't show it to the class...' in my head, but my maths teacher isn't exactly the nicest person. "What's this?" He asked in an innocent tone, while adjusting his glasses to look at the picture. When he saw it he smiled menacingly, walking to the front of the class.

"Class, take a look at this." He called out, getting everyone's attention in the area. Everyone saw the picture. Everyone laughed. At me. Probably because I labelled the drawing of myself 'Super Stud', but it could be any reason. So once again I find myself the laughing stock of many, people laughing at me wherever I go. Even Ventus found it amusing which kinda annoyed me. It took a whole week for everyone to forget what happened, and that was the longest week of my life. It was almost all over, until Aqua heard about the photo. I don't think I'll be spending time with her for a little while, at least until things calm down.

"And then Aqua heard about it?" Ventus questioned with an amused expression on his face. I sighed, why was he getting so much satisfaction about this?

"Yeah, she did, so I'm gonna lay low for a while. Hopefully I won't attract much attention to myself." I replied. I feel so embarrassed, I can only imagine the ridicule I've caused Aqua. I'm so stupid! Suddenly I remembered something. "Hey, Ventus? What was that thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, that? I thought you already knew. I was going to tell you that Aqua has a boyfriend, and has had one for a while now. Oh! That reminds me, he was looking for you earlier. He didn't seem to happy either." What. The. Fudge!? Aqua has a boyfriend? And he's looking for me? This is bad. Very, very bad. I have no idea what her boyfriend looks like anyway, Ventus only told me that his name was Zack, and that I shouldn't mess with him, as he has a bad reputation for being extremely violent. Why is my life so screwy!?

I've been hiding out in my secret spot for most of the day, and being a total ninja when getting from class to class. Who the hell is this 'Zack' guy anyway? I've never heard of him before. When walking to Physics I bumped into someone, apologising as I got up. Would you believe me if I said that the person I bumped into was Zack? No? Well too bad, because it was. I could tell it was him by the way he said 'found ya' and picked me up by my face. Yeah, by my FACE.

While I was trying to struggle out of his iron grip, I heard him laugh and say "I'm so glad I found you. I wanted to have a little 'chat' with you." Which just meant that he wanted to beat me up I guess. He must be stupid or something. Looks like I have a new problem in life, and his name is Zack. While I was just hanging in mid air, I had a lot of time to think. Why would Aqua go out with a tool like this guy? I mean, I wouldn't be happy to find out a guy was spending time with my girlfriend, and that he kinda, maybe liked her, (just a little) but I wouldn't get all 'face - grabby over it'.

Zack was in the middle of preparing his fist to go into my gut, but he got totally falcon punched. Yes, FALCON PUNCHED, and he was knocked down, releasing me in the process. I turned to see that my knight in shining armour was in fact Riku. Oh, and remember that 'knight in shining armour' thing I said? Let me just be clear and say, NO YAOI to everyone out there. Especially you. You know who I'm talking about. Anyway, Riku helped me up and asked me if I was okay. I was a little hurt in the face area, but all in all, I'm fine I guess.

"For doing that, I'm afraid I'm going to have to hurt you know." A deep voice behind me said. Two tall guys (who I don't know) one with blonde hair, the other with brown walked up to Riku. They were even bulkier than Terra, and looked a lot older than me.

"Heh, Leon, Cloud, show these two boys that I'm not someone who should be taken lightly." Zack laughed. Oh damn. I'm in for a world of hurt...

When it was over, I looked at Riku, who looked pretty beaten up. "Thanks for standing up for me." Wow, those were words that I thought I would never say to Riku. I slowly tried to get up, but found it pretty difficult.

"No problem." He replied, also trying to get to his feet. I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna be at school tomorrow, I feel even worse than I did when Riku, Terra and Roxas used to beat me up. We both limped towards the nurse's office, supporting each other. I never thought that Riku could actually turn out to be a decent guy.

Once we were bandaged up, we headed to the principal's office to report what happened. Principal Yen Sid always frightened me. Probably because he speaks in such a deep and commanding tone. Once we told him what happened and he told us that he would deal with it, our parents were called and Riku and I were taken home for the day.

After a day of rest, I was ready to go back to school. I still felt a little sore, but I've been of quite a lot lately, so I probably go back today. When I reached the school gates, I stopped. What I saw scared me. Roxas and Terra were standing outside the front gates. Waiting. Probably for me. They're probably angry at the fact that they were suspended, and somehow pinned the blame on me. Thankfully they didn't notice me yet, so I changed direction, and headed to a different entrance.

When I reached the second entrance into the school, I saw Aqua waiting a the gates. I don't know which is worse. The gate with Roxas and Terra? Or the one with Aqua?

**(I'll let you guys decide, so be sure to say which gate you think Sora should go through. The story will change depending on which one.)**

* * *

**So, how was chapter 6? Good? Bad? Let me know if you like, and if you have any good ideas that you want in the story, maybe I'll use them! Also I tried to make this chapter longer that usual. Did you notice? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I decided to make this chapter twice the length of a normal chapter because a lot of stuff is gonna go down. I've also included a new character suggested by User 627. Sorry if characters seem OOC, but I'm trying to design their personalities myself. Enjoy! Also, the Aqua gate was chosen most, so I'll add it into the story.**

* * *

The Geek And The Cheerleader - Chapter 7

Roxas and Terra one side, Aqua the next. I've been beaten up enough for a while, I might as well get this over with. No doubt that It'll be embarrassing, but I shouldn't delay the inevitable. I slowly trudged towards the gate. Maybe by some miracle, Aqua won't notice me. Of course the chances for that is low. She probably hates me now I got her boyfriend suspended. Whatever, if she hits me, at least the bruises will heal. Wow. I didn't realise how much of a depressive I just sounded like just then, sorry for that.

I was just about to walk up to Aqua, when someone grabbed my shoulder, and spun me around. A pink - haired woman with blue eyes was standing in front of me, smiling. Who is this woman? I've never seen her before. She looked around Aqua's age, so that's probably why. "Hi, I'm Lightning. I heard how you took Riku down to protect my friend Aqua, and I've got to say, I'm impressed. You don't look like the type to start a fight, but I guess looks can be deceiving." She said while staring into my eyes. Did this woman forget to buy a calendar on something? That happened ages ago, so why is she talking to me about it now?

"Anyway, I also heard that you got into a fight with Zack, Aqua's BF. I also heard that you punched him right in the face." Wherever she's getting her information from, it's unreliable. Unlike Wikipedia, that's always right (jokes).

"Well you heard wrong." I told her coldly. I had something I have to do, and this woman is wasting my time. If I just walk away from her, hopefully she'll get the hint that I don't want to take to her. I continued on, but my hand was grabbed. What the hell is her problem!? "Listen lady, I-" I was cut off by her lips being pressed to mine. That's right, she kissed me. The weirdo who I just met literally a minute ago, just kissed me. What a psychopath. I instantly pulled away, my eyes wide. Why did she do that!? That was my first kiss too...

I couldn't help but blush like an embarrassed little school girl. "Sora?" I heard a voice nearby calling my name. It was Aqua. She saw the whole thing. Well, I didn't think things could get more awkward between us, but they just did. She looked surprised, while Lightning had a mischievous smirk on her face. Everyone in the area was probably thinking 'WTF!?', I don't blame them.

"U-um Aqua...it's not what you think." I stuttered. She wouldn't listen though, she just walked off. Why is she so angry? I turned to Lightning with an annoyed expression. I could have worked things out with Aqua, but because of Lightning, she's gone. "WHY did you do that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the thief of my first kiss. Damn her. I wanted Aqua to be my first kiss.

"Because, I've been watching you for a while now, and it's safe to say that I'm in love with you." She replied sweetly. I've watched enough anime to know that if someone who stalks you says she loves you, it's bad news. Do not want. She probably didn't mean it anyway, she's just trying to annoy me I think. That's the only plausible explanation I can think of. I walked off quickly, trying to get away from this creep. Cold hearted, I know, but she's starting to creep me out. "Wait my love!" She called out, making me start to run, or more like limp away.

She caught me easy enough and latched her arm around mine like lovers do. We are NOT lovers. "Let go of my arm!" I commanded, trying to shake her off like she was some sort of wild animal, but she wouldn't budge. I had a plan B, but It was risky. What the hell, I might as well use it. I took in a deep breath, before shouting "STRANGER DANGER!" at the top of my lungs. I hoped to make her feel embarrassed so she would run away, but she didn't budge. Darn, I'm all out of plans. I guess I just gotta go with it for now I guess.

Limping along to class, with a psycho on my arm, everyone was staring in awe at me. I hate it when people stair at me! Its all her fault. If she wasn't such a weirdo, then none of this would've happened. When I reached my class I tried to pull away from Lightning, but she didn't let me go. "I've got class now, buzz off." I growled, trying to sound as scary as possible.

"Ok, I'll let you go for now. Oh, and I'm really excited about our date later on, see ya!" She waved, and ran off. WHAT DATE!? I never asked her out! Is she really that delusional? Oh well, I'll make it clear to her later that I'm not going on a date with her. A hand patted my shoulder, and turned to see Ventus with a look of pity on his face.

"Dude, what have you got yourself into?" He asked with a smirk, once again finding my problems funny.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered, feeling slightly annoyed. I'll forget about Lightning for now, I have bigger problems. Aqua is ignoring me, and Terra and Roxas are on the prowl. What if they rekindle Riku's hatred of me? If that happens, I'm so screwed.

I couldn't concentrate on my maths lesson. It doesn't really matter though, because I suck at math anyway. I spent the time thinking over how I would fix things with Aqua. We haven't talked properly since that time we got ice cream, and I miss spending time with her.

The rest of the school day flew by quickly. Nothing really eventful happened today. Unless you consider a girl kissing me, and then proceeding to say that she loves me in front of everyone, then today was pretty normal. I have a bad feeling that Lightning might try to make me go on a date with her, so I'm being extra careful when walking out of school, just in case she ambushes me. I saw Riku up ahead of me, so I decided to talk to him. Hopefully he doesn't hate me...

"Hey Riku, what's up?" I asked in a friendly way.

"Nothing much, but I heard that a lot happened to you today." He said, smirking. I guess he and Ventus are kinda alike in the way that they both like mocking me. Friendly mocking is okay though, right?

"Yeah, I'm just hoping that Lightning doesn't see me and force me to go out with her." I sighed, putting my hands behind my head.

"Speak of the devil." Riku replied, sending shivers down my spine. If he said that then that means...oh no! She found me! I turned around and saw Lighting running up behind me. Ugh, damn my sore legs, if only I could run. When she came up to me, she suddenly grabbed my hand, and kept running DRAGGING me along with her. When I say dragging, I literally mean dragging.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded, hoping that she doesn't say on a date...

"On our date of course." She replied simply. As she dragged me along, I saw Aqua walking home, and our eyes connected for a few seconds. Her eyes looked really red like she'd been crying. What made her do that? She was quickly gone though because I was dragged away from her.

After a while, Lighting stopped, and grabbed my arm once again. "Here we are." She said happily, getting as close as she could to me. We were at a small café, one that I'd never see before. It looks quite nice, too bad I'm here with this woman and not Aqua. We walked inside and sat down. Thankfully, she let go of my arm and sat across from me, giving me some freedom.

Kill me now. Lightning has been going on about the most pointless things for five whole minutes not, and I'm getting really, really bored of it. A black - haired woman made her way over to our table, and began to speak, finally shutting her up. "Hello, my name is the great ninja - I mean waitress Yuffie." Did she just say ninja? With me being too busy ignoring Lighting's ramblings I forgot to look at the menu, so I had no idea what to order.

"We'll have two hot chocolates please." Lighting requested. Wait, how did she know that my favourite drink is hot chocolate? When the waitress left, Lightning began to dig around in her bag for something. It took her a little while, but eventually she pulled a photo out of her bag and handed it to me. It was a picture of me when I was younger playing with a girl with pink hair. Wait, pink hair? Please don't tell me that we used to be friends or something, that would be cliché.

"It's a picture of us when we were younger. We used to be best friends, until you moved away and we didn't see each other anymore. I've missed you so much, and I didn't know how to tell you who I am, so I waited to sum up enough courage to talk to you." She teared up as she said this, and smiled sweetly at me. It was definitely me in the photo, I just don't remember being friends with a 'Lightning' when I was younger.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you Lightning." I said apologetically, hoping not to offend her of hurt her feelings.

"That's because my real name is Claire Farron." Claire Farron? Claire Farron...I remember her now. We used to play when we were younger, and she used to always boss me around like I was her slave. This was the annoying girl from my childhood sitting across from me? I'm pretty shocked, she's changed so much I didn't even recognise her.

What now? What do I say? 'Oh hey' and leave it at that? Before I could speak, she leaned over the table and kissed me for the second time today. Why does she keep doing this!? I mean, I like Aqua...but she has a boyfriend. Agh! I don't know what to do! I need to think, that's for sure. "I'm sorry Lightning, but I need to think." And with that, I git up and left, leaving Lighting and my neglected hot chocolate.

Should I pursue a girl who already has a boyfriend? Or should I give my childhood friend a chance?

I'm really confused.

* * *

**Ooh! Plot twist! Bet that was unexpected wasn't it? So, who should Sora choose? Aqua or Lightning? Also I'm sorry for the lack of Riku and Ventus in this chapter, I tried to include them but they only played very small roles. Please review, and I'll see you all in chapter 8! Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy studying and haven't had the chance to write. Thanks to user 627, who reminded me to update, and gave me inspiration for the chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The Geek And The Cheerleader - Chapter 8

Its almost time for tests, so I'm currently studying with Riku and Ventus. It's been a few days since my talk with Lightning, and I haven't seen her or Aqua since. I suppose that is a good thing though, it gives me time to clear my head. It still amazes me how a nobody like me has a beautiful woman who is chasing me. Yeah, I said it. Lightning is beautiful...I guess *blushes*. Anyway, while trying to read over my maths revision notes (which may I remind you, is my worst subject) I once again myself drifting off into my thoughts.

To be honest, I don't really know much about Aqua or Lightning. I've not really known Aqua for long, and I haven't talked to Lightning in years. From what I can remember, Lightning tormented me when I was younger, always bossing me around and making me do things for her. That being said, we did have some good times together, and I did feel sad when she left.

I've had a crush on Aqua pretty much ever since I met her, but she already has Zack. That stupid douche Zack... I'm actually starting to think that I should go out with Lightning, but I'm not sure. She's a little too...eccentric for me. Putting aside my fail of a love life, I've got tests to think about. I'm not going to let anything get in the way of my study time. the exception being my short attention span. Darn you short attention span! Must resist video games...meh I'll study later.

Putting aside the books Riku, Ventus and I took in turns playing this awesome game called 'kingdom hearts' for the rest of the day. There's also something else coming up which I've been trying my best to forget about. After tests, there's a school dance, which everyone is getting excited about. While playing, Ventus brought up the topic of dates for the school dance.

"Um, there's someone I want to ask but I don't think she'll say yes..." Ventus muttered while staring at the floor. I had no idea Ventus had a crush on someone, I wonder who she is...

"Well, who's the unlucky girl?" Riku joked which earned him a scowl from Ventus.

"It...it's um...Namine..." Ventus said, blushing. Wow, I certainly didn't expect that. I guess he never told here because he knew his stupid brother likes her.

"Dude, you should ask her, you might as well." Riku advised.

"Well, who do you like?" Ventus asked, clearly shifting focus onto Riku. Riku paused for a moment. I think I already know who Riku likes. I always see him staring at a girl called Xion. They're not really on good terms at the moment though, because they had quite a big argument once when Riku called Xion a sham and she got angry. Since then Riku has tried to get closer to Xion, but to no avail.

"I like this girl called Xion, but I don't think I should ask her to the dance. She kinda hates me right now." Riku sighed. "Who are you going to ask Sora?" Riku questioned, making me pause for thought. Should I ask Aqua or Lightning? I'm not really sure. If I ask Aqua I risk getting beat up by Zack. Asking Lightning seems like the best option, but she hasn't been talking to me for a while. Neither has Aqua. When she sees me she tends to walk in the other direction. I'm not sure if she's angry at me or not though, but it has been bugging me.

"Uh...I'm not so sure." I replied. I don't have to worry about it yet anyway, the dance isn't until two weeks from now. I should try to get good grades for my test first. Heh, that wont happen of course, I'm way to lazy to actually study.

The rest of the week passed quickly. I've began to hang out with Riku and Ventus at school, and I haven't seen Lightning for a while. She only comes to school every now and again, and when she does it's for a brief time. I wonder what she's doing on the days she's off...

Anyway, tomorrow is the start of test week. I'm pretty confident that I'll get a good grade for language and literature, but definitely not maths. I forgot to study because I've been addicted to playing kingdom hearts and final fantasy games. Those games sure are awesome.

The pressure for finding a date for the dance is amplifying, and it seems that I'm one of the only ones left that doesn't have one. Riku and Ventus still don't have dates too, but lucky for them neither does Namine or Xion. As for Aqua and Lightning, I'm not sure. Aqua is probably going with Zack and Lightning hasn't been in school for a few days, so I think she doesn't have a date yet.

It turns out that the reason Lightning isn't always at school is that she's actually a celebrity. Yeah, I'm being serious. The crazy stalker is a movie star, and the name Lightning is just an alias she goes by in the world of celebrities. She only attends school around twice a week and she spends most of her time in class making up for the work that she missed.

I still haven't decided who to ask to the dance. I could take a chance with Aqua, but is it wrong just to ask her? I mean, she does have a boyfriend. As far as I know Lightning doesn't have one, so I guess I could ask her... While lost in my thoughts I didn't notice someone approach me from behind. Before I could turn to see who was behind me, I was spun around and kissed. By none other that Aqua. What!? That was the last thing I expected to ever happen.

"I-I just wanted to get even. After all, she already did it..." Aqua mumbled. I was awestruck. It all happened so fast, I couldn't think of anything appropriate so say, and just said the first thing that came to mind.

"C-cool..." Cool!? That was seriously the best thing I could say!? What the heck is wrong with me...? I'm such an idiot. Aqua's face suddenly turned red, and she shoved something in my hand before running off. The object she shoved into my hand was a piece of paper with 11 numbers on it. Is this...is this Aqua's phone number!? Oh my sephiroth! Should I call her now? Or would that seem to needy? What does this even mean!? I'm seriously freaking out...

After calming down I headed home, but with a weird feeling. I think I'm being followed... it's an odd feeling. When I was just about home, someone called out to me. I turned to see someone with a large trench coat and sunglasses on. Sunglasses, really. In the middle of winter? Weirdo.

"Sora, it's me Lightning." The 'weirdo' which turned out to be Lightning said.

"Uh...why are you wearing that?" I asked, but I'm not sure if I want to know the answer...

Lightning sighed. "I have to, if I don't, I might be recognised." Oh yeah, famous celebrity an stuff...must be hard. "I, uh sort of followed you so that I could ask you something..." she said timidly.

"Go on..." I encouraged, hoping that it isn't what I think it is.

"I... wanted to ask you to be my date for the dance." Damn. What do I say? Should I say yes? I'm not even sure what that kiss with Aqua meant...

Aqua or Lightning... who should I go with?

* * *

**Well, that's it. I'm leaving the future of this story up to you readers. Should Sora choose Aqua, or Lightning? Make sure to say in the comments. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all in chapter 9. Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Veos here. This chapter of TGATC is a bit different than usual. You'll see what I mean when you see it. I want to thank my friend User 627 for writing a fic called 'Maid of honour'. If you haven't read it make sure to check it out. Anyway, please review and enjoy!**

* * *

The Geek And The Cheerleader - Chapter 9

I can't believe I just did that. I mean, who would ever say that to the girl he likes!? I'm such an idiot. I don't even know why we were arguing, but I've got a slap mark on my cheek as proof that I did something wrong. She even said she hates me. Ugh...I wish I could just go back in time to two hours ago, and make sure that none of it happened.

Looking back on it, I can't help but feel sad.

Two hours ago

I admit it. I have a crush on Xion. I've had girlfriends in the past like Kari and that bitch Larxene, but Xion is different. She's the first girl that I want to be with more that anything, that I yearn to be with, unlike Kari who I had a boring relationship with, and that bitch who was a total dominatrix. Speaking of dominatrix, I wonder where Lightning is. Sora told me that she hasn't been in school for a while. It's too bad, Lightning is friends with Xion so she probably could have helped me break the ice with her.

I only have one class with Xion, and that's drama. To be honest, I don't actually mind drama that much, probably since I can spend all lesson being around Xion. I say this, but I've never actually talked to her before. I bet you're probably wondering how I have a crush on Xion, but I've never actually talked to her before. Well, I like here because she's sweet to those around her, one of the smartest people I've ever seen, and that her smile is to die for.

I wish I could tell her how I feel, but what weirdo would just go up to a girl and be like: hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but I've been watching you for a while and I've honestly fallen for you. I know we've never spoke before but, I can see that you're a nice person and you're really smart too. So go out with me maybe?

No. Just, no. And sorry for using that awful song as an example (no offence to those who like it, please don't hate me!). Anyway, time for drama class. Currently, we're auditioning for a play called: The Sleeping Beauty. Our drama teacher Mr Nocturne or Demyx (he doesn't mind what we call him) is holding auditions for the play today and its pretty obvious Xion is going to get the part of Princess Aurora.

That reminds me about him. That jerk Axel. It's obvious that he likes Xion and he always tries to make a move on her. He always watches her from afar like a weirdo. Definitely not like me. I watch her from afar like a normal person...uh, yeah.

In drama class we all took turns auditioning for parts, and Mr Nocturne would give us our roles after. When Xion went up to audition, I knew she would get the part of Aurora. For her audition she sang a song called 'sanctuary' like a pro and got the part as expected. So far no one has gotten the part of Prince Phillip and I'm sure not letting Axel get it.

"The next role to audition for is Prince Phillip, who wants that role?" Mr Nocturne asked.

"I do!" I shouted instinctively.

"I also want the part." Said Axel. Shit. He just had to go there didn't he? I want to punch that guy so badly, and if I hadn't changed thanks to Sora and Ventus then I probably would've. Stay calm Riku...all you need to do is get the part and beat that condescending smile of that douchebag Axel's smug little face! So much for staying calm.

Axel went up first even though I said I wanted the part first. Stupid Mr Nocturne...

"I will be performing 'sex on fire'" Axel smiled deviously at Xion. I. Hate. Him. So. Much.

Did i mention that Axel was the best singer in our class? (as much as I hate to admit it) He impressed Mr Nocturne, Xion and even me a little.

"Heh, try to follow up that Dawn." Axel said cockily to me, which made me wonder if I should even be trying to get the part anymore. No, I've got to remember why Axel can absolutely not get the part. Who ever gets the part of Prince Phillip gets to kiss Xion in the play. I can not and will not let Axel get the part.

"I'll be singing, uh...simple and clean." Everyone was pretty shocked considering that it would be a hard song for a guy to sing. I'm not even sure if I can pull it off myself, I'm not good at singing high notes.

It's pretty nerve racking standing up in front of everyone. I don't think I can do this, everyone is waiting for me to start, all eyes are on ME. I can understand why Sora has a fear of everyone staring at him...

I looked around the room, and my eyes stopped when I saw Xion. She smiled at me and mouthed 'good luck'. I can do it now. I took a deep breath and began.

"You're giving me, too many things lately." So far so good. I'm not bad a singing I guess.

"You're all I need, you smiled at me, and said: don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you will understand what I mean when I said no, I don't think life is quite that simple."

Throughout the rest of the song I did better than I thought I would. I hit the high notes well enough and I'm pretty proud of myself.

"-simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel, tonight, it's hard to let it go." When I finished I got an even louder applause than Axel did.

"I think I know who I want Prince Phillip to be..." Mr Nocturne said, making me shake in anticipation. "...and it's Riku." he finished. Yes! I got the part! Suck it Axel! Woo!

After the rest of the auditions finished, everyone came up to me and congratulated me. Axel just sulked in the corner. Even Xion said I was, and I quote 'really good'. Really good! She thinks I'm 'Really good'! I feel so freaking happy right now!

Before class ended, we had a quick practise and I was paired up with Xion. Yes! We practised a few lines together and it went pretty well. Until I got one line wrong. Again and again and again.

"Try it one more time, and try to get it right." Xion said sounding annoyed.

"I'm trying my best, stop moaning." I replied, feeling a little angry at Xion.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just get the line right." She growled. Wow, what is it her time of the month or something!?

"Stop being so annoying." I growled back. My first conversation with Xion and we're arguing. Great. Well done Riku.

"It's not my fault you can't act!" She shouted.

"Well at least I'm not Sham! You're not the best actress either but you act like you are! So stop being such a bit-" I was cut off by a slap to my cheek. I could see Xion had tears in her eyes.

"I hate you Riku Dawn!" She yelled before running out of the room.

And that's what happened. The lesson ended and I found myself not feeling happy at all.

"Hey Riku, what's wrong? You're not looking so good." I turned around to see Sora standing behind me with a look of worry on his face.

"It's a long story." I muttered, walking off so I could think.

I'm so sorry Xion. I didn't mean what I said. I wish you could forgive me, but I'm not sure if I deserve forgiving. Right now I feel like I need to take my anger out on something. After a quick workout at the gym I headed home, but while I was walking along I saw Xion with Roxas and Terra. They're trouble. Unlike me they still thrive of hurting others to make themselves feel better, and when they found out I changed, they stopped being my friends.

I was quite far back, so I could only hear parts of their conversations.

"Come on, you know you want to." I heard Roxas ay to Xion.

"No, Roxas." Xion said in reply. I'm not sure what they're talking about, but I know I have to do something. Roxas then grabbed Xion's arm.

"Come on." He said, holding onto Xion's arm. From where I was standing it looked like he was forcing her to do something she didn't want to do. I know I can handle myself in a fight with those two, so I ran straight at them.

I grabbed Roxas's hand that was on Xion's arm and I bent it around his back. I then pushed him onto the ground and ran at Terra. Terra attempted to throw a punch at me, but I caught his fist and threw my own fist into his face sending him backwards.

"What are you doing!?" Xion shouted at me. What? But, I just saved her. Why is she angry at me?

"But, they were, uh...I mean..."

"They're my friends! We were just hanging out!" Xion screamed at me.

What have I done? I...I just wanted to help...I thought she was in danger.

I'm sorry...

* * *

**Ooh, what has Riku got himself into? The next chapter will star Ventus as the narrator, so make sure to check it out when it's released. Hope you liked this chapter, and please review if you want more because the more reviews this story gets, the faster I'll update. Hope to see you all in chapter 10. Peace out! **


	10. Chapter 10 (Part One)

**Hey guys, I just wanna say that the last chapter was set in the past, before the events of chapter 9, around the time when Sora said that Riku had been away from school for a few days, this chapter will explain why. This chapter is set right after chapter 9, so currently chapter 8 is the present. Also I just wanna say thanks to all you guys who are reading this, and for commenting on the story. The comments always drive me to write more and I love to hear opinions and suggestions from you guys, so thanks a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The Geek And The Cheerleader - Chapter 10 (Part One)

I've never hated anyone in my whole life until now. I've always tried to ignore people who were just generally not nice, but this guy changed all of that. Have you ever had that feeling when you just want to scream? Well that's how he's making me feel right now. He may be my best friend's brother, but I can't help it. I HATE Vanitas Hikari.

The funny thing is, I had no idea he existed until today, but in these few short hours I've known him, he's tried to make my life hell. He's like the complete opposite of Sora, and it's like he's actually trying to make people hate him. I've never been the aggressive type either but I really want to punch this guy in the face just to shut him up for a few seconds. Oh wait, I already did that today.

What did he do to me that's so bad you ask? Well, I'll get to that later, right now I'm gonna tell you all about the worst day of my life.

6 hours ago.

I always find it hard to wake up in the morning. My mornings usually all start with my big sister having to pull me out of my bed and dragging me downstairs. I usually leave the house around 8:30, leaving me with half an hour to get to school. On the way to school I always walk with Sora and Riku, (my best friends) and we would usually just talk about video games and stuff. Today was different though, only Sora was waiting to walk with me which was weird. Riku was hardly even off and he's so stubborn that he would only stay off if it was completely necessary.

"Hey Sora, where's Riku today?" I asked, hoping to find an answer for my question.

"I don't know, he's not answering his phone which is unlike him. I wonder what he's doing." Sora replied, deep in thought. I have a strange feeling that something bad has happened to Riku, but I hope that's not the case.

While we were walking to school, Sora was really quiet, completely different to how he usually is.

"Are you okay Sora, you're quiet which is weird for you who usually never stops talking." I joked. Sora took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm just a little stressed that's all. I've got a lot playing on my mind and the fact that my older brother Vanitas is moving to destiny high today makes me feel even worse." I wonder why Sora said that, does he really dislike his brother that much?

"He can't be that bad right?" I naively inquired. Sora sighed again, but this time it was much louder and it resembled a groan.

"You have no idea. He was kicked out of his last two schools, I have no idea how he was even accepted here. Thankfully he's not in any of my classes, but he's in one of yours." Sora said, making me feel a little worried.

"And what class is that?" I hope he doesn't say math. That's my favourite subject, not because I'm good at it, but because I sit next to an angel. Not literally, that would be weird and awkward considering I'm an atheist. The conversation would probably go something like this:

Angel: Hey Ventus, how's it goi-

Me: I DON'T BELIEVE IN YOUR EXISTANCE!

Yeah, awkward right?

No offense to those who are religious, but ever since my parents were taken away from me so suddenly, I don't believe in much anymore...

Sorry I'm off track, plus I'm going a little emo which is Sora's job. Anyway, in math I sit next to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She doesn't talk much, but that's apart of her charm. She spends most of her time drawing, and she's really good at it too. I've only spoken to her around four times, but I've found myself completely entranced by her. I think it's safe to say that I've fallen in love with her. I think about her all the time, and I really want to tell her, but...I'm way to embarrassed.

I'm gonna share something with you that's kind of personal to me. Ever since I was young, I've been cursed. The curse is that I can't talk to girls. There I said it. I'm too afraid to talk to girls about anything related to relationships. When I was younger, I really liked this girl for a long time, but because I was too afraid to tell her, I never got my chance, and one day she ended up moving away. I didn't realise it until not long ago, but that girl was Namine. I'm sure of it.

So, that pretty much sums up why I'm in love with Namine. More deep than you thought, right? So, back to the thing about Vanitas.

"He's in your math class." Sora replied. I have the worst luck, really I do. Oh well, I guess I'll just avoid him. Shouldn't be too hard right? Hahahahaha...

When I sat down in math, I discreetly glanced over at Namine. She was drawing, as per usual. I really want to start up a conversation up with her, but even though we're old friends, I still find it embarrassing to talk to her. When I try to start up a conversation with her, I usually say the first stupid idea that comes to mind, which probably makes Namine think I'm weird.

"Class, your attention please. Today we have a new student joining us." My math teacher Marluxia Grace announced. A few seconds later a tall boy with black hair walked in. Just by looking at him you could tell that he was a complete douche who values himself more than anything else.

"The name's Vanitas. I'm the nerd Sora Hikari's big brother, so if you wish to pick on him, by all means do, in fact I encourage you too." With that weird introduction he went to sit down at an available space. There were two available spaces in the room at the time, one besides this guy called Seifer, and another beside Namine. If he sits beside Namine I swear I'll rip out his- too late, he just sat down next to her. Why!?

I already dislike this guy. First he insults my friend and now he's sitting next to Namine hitting on her. Wait what? He's hitting on her!? Aw heeell no! (Sorry about that sometimes I become weird when I'm angry...) He's bugging Namine, can't he see that she just wants to draw in peace, I mean, he just met her.

"So, what's a cute girl like you up to after school?" Vanitas said cockily. I've had enough with this guy, and he's only been here for five minutes. Namine looks pretty scared too, so I have to do something about it.

"Hey, I know you've just got here, but you're already pissing me off, (I never swear what's gotten into me!?) leave Namine alone unless you want a problem." I growled, overcome with anger. Vanitas laughed for a moment, but then his face became serious.

"It seems to me that we already have a problem. This girl belongs to me, so I can do whatever I want with her." Vanitas laughed. God where's the teacher when you need one. Currently he's off photocopying some stuff, so I guess It's up to me to stop this guy.

My fists are shaking, and I have an urge to hit this guy so hard right now. One more thing and that's it. And as if he could hear my inner thoughts, he did on more thing. He tried to kiss Namine. Their lips were a centimetre away from touching. I'm not proud of what I did, but at the same time I am. Just before they kissed, I punched Vanitas in the face, making him fall off his chair. To make matters worse, the teacher saw it all. Not the whole Vanitas trying to kiss Namine thing, but he saw me his Vanitas just like everyone else in the whole class did.

Vanitas stood up, blood dripping from his nose. "You've just made yourself an enemy. I hope you don't value your life, because I'm gonna make it a living hell."

Great.

Just great.

* * *

**So, that was part 1 of 2 of Ventus's side story. Did you like the inclusion of Vanitas? What do you think should happen next? If you could take the time to review, then I would appreciate it a lot. I'll see you guys in chapter 10 part 2, Peace out!**


End file.
